Crazyness
by ArtistinhaOri
Summary: Marceline fell in love with a girl but a lot of drama in the midle of her crush
1. My new school

i just walked throw that huge door and the smell was awsome. i just transfered school and i had a feeling that this year would be very, very WOW!

So here i am in my first class french, and it's boring so i decided to sleep. i woke up with the teacher throwinng a book to my table. Finaly i heard the ring, and i

went all by myself to the bar. Yes my school has a bar. one week after my brow told me that he went to the dance class, that's na extracurricular activity and it's

optional, he went there just to watch, and told me that he wanted my to go watch with him on thursday. i agreed.

Thursday has arrived and i were in school waiting for the dance class. we arrived, it was na auditorium and we sent on the countertops, the class begun and at

the midle of it a girl with pink hair arrived. i probably blushed and stared at her. She was so damn beautiful. During the class she looked at me a couple times and i

maded eye contact with her, and i felt blushing but kept staring right into her that's how all started. My name is Marceline, and thi is my story, my love story


	2. First conection

It passed by 1 week, and i decided to ask the dance teacher if i could participate on that group of dance and he agreeded

"So for the next rehearsal just bring comfortable clothes and do the class, if you enjoy it you can come as an oficial member of our group" he smiled.

" Oh realy? Just like that? Better for me because i can see that girl more often from now on…

"Yeahhh!" the teacher smiled "So see you Friday at 1:30 p.m"

"of course" I smiled.

So i will see her tomorrow i'm just so fucking happy

It passed by 2 weeks of hard training and all that happened were that contagious looks, but i know that something will happen soon i can almost feel it.

I'm at filosofy class and are just 20 minutes remaining for the end of the class which means

that those 20 minutes are the time that separetes me of that mistirious girl, so beautiful wich i

don't even now her name. I'm so nervous right now, i can feel a thousand butterflyes in my

stomach, my fingers are cold as ice, my heart racing faster and faster, i just need to get out of

this class, i just need to see her, look at her, feel her presence, the most deep eyes i've ever

seen, her mouth so perfectly designed, her pink hair. Everything just so perfect. So beautiful…

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNGGGG"

"Finalyyyyyy" My all class is staring at me now, i guess i could shut up my mouth. Fuck it has already ringed and has so….

" Miss Marceline, that was the first and the last time that you have screamed in my class"

OK WHATEVER, i just wanna get out of thi room and go to dance class.

I'm changing clothes. OK i'm ready let's go upstairs, I'm just comming in and i see that the

Room is with matresses for this will be fun!So i'm doing somersaults, pins, and

many other things. And she came in the world stoped for a moment and she looked at me and

just smiled, i smiled back.

"Hey kids curl the matreses in order to look like a tube" The gymnast teacher said

I was curling up a matress and she came help me. Oh my god she is helping me curling this

matress. I just feel so lucky and so stupid at the same time. So we ended up curling it and she

smiled me again.

"Thanks " I said showing my Sharp teeth

"You're welcome" She smiled blushing, oh her smile, so cute almost killed me.

I'm at one side of the matress and she's on the oposite side, so i decided to see if i could put

myself inside the matress with making it tumbling it down. Then i look forward and i can see

her legs on the othe rside. Through the metress i can see that her legs are shaking a little bit

and just for curiosity i stand up to see why is she shaking at the same time that i rase myself i

see that she was stooping down while waving her hand to say hi to me

with embaress i decid to not smile back and just ask my friend if he could shove himself into

the matress.

Oh am i this stupid? Why did i done that.

We didn't talked the rest of the class but we looked a lot at eachother what is kinda weird and lovely at the same time

"hmm" I smiled


	3. Her cute name

So i just woke up and remember the dream that i had. I was on my dance class as usual, but

Instead of being alone, I was holding hands with that girl, wich I don't even know the name.

I standed up and walked my way to the kitchen, ate some cereals and dressed myself, now

i'm on my way to school, thinking of her. I just arrived school and as always I sit at the

cafeteria. I'm sit on a table and I look away, and I notice that a girl was looking at me, I don't

know her, but she was kinda cute.

"whatever".

"who are you talking to?" my best friend jake asked me while laughing.

"my imaginary friend of course, so what's up?" I asked.

"hum, nothing I'm going to my class when rings" he said bored.

"yeah me too why don't yo wait here with me and we can talk".

"ok" he is sitting.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

"Ugh! Forget the talk see ya jake" I laught.

"see ya mar" he laught too.

Now I'm on my way to the class and all I'm gonna do is wait to the dance class that's on

1:30p.m wich means that I won't do a thing all morning.

Finaly the dance class, when I arrived upstairs I saw her, and my stomach exploded…

The class is almost at the end and my prof called her and for the first time I understanded her

name…

"Bubblegum " I murmur.

Her name is Bubblegum, I said to myself as a sigh


End file.
